fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Elemental (game)
Jack Elemental is a game following the adventures of Jack Elemental, as he is split into six entities by the evil wizard, Dragoroth. You do not find out his reason for doing so until the end of the game, so the reason is still unknown. The game will feature areas based on recognizable areas based on each element. Each element gets two areas, then there are the training, final, and special areas, making a total of 15 levels. Plot Jack Elemental is walking in a forest, minding his own business, when a dark cloud forms in the sky. A magical barrier descends around Jack, preventing him from escaping, and he looks around. Looking up, he gets an angry expression, and the screen swings around to reveal Dragoroth, the evil wizard, descending before him. He floats down with his arms outstretched, and his purple robe appearing as a pair of wings. His rod of power appears in his hand, and he swings it, chanting a phrase in an unknown language. The sphere atop the rod glows, and six colored beams of light escape from the rod, all striking Jack in the chest. A bright white flash covers the screen, as Jack falls over from the impact. The screen goes black, and a saving icon appears before continuing. The screen appears as if you're looking through an eye, and it flickers into view, blinking a few times. He looks around, and sees himself five times, but each one is not wearing the black shirt he had at first. The rays of sunshine radiating through the treetops make it seem as if nothing happens, but the six Jacks realize why the day wasn't so good. They each stumble about, trying to balance, and accidentally using their newfound powers. After some time, the Jacks learn the basics their powers, and they look deeper into the forest, where dark shadows linger, and sharp eyes look around for prey. They look at each other, nod, and dash into the Forest, the training area of the game. Gameplay Overworld In the Overworld, you control up to six Jacks, depending on the players. You can roam freely, and enemy representatives will wander around and target you. Touch them, and you will enter battle. Get a first strike by attacking them in the Overworld. Each Player can only use one Jack at a time, so think about the obstacles. Battles There are two possible locations in the game: in the Overworld, or in Battle. When an enemy is seen in the Overworld, touching it will activate a battle. any number of enemies, up to six, may appear in one battle. In battle, each character takes turns battling. The battle order is determined by the speed stat of the characters. Each character only gets one turn before the cycle restarts, but occasionally, certain moves will change that. Each Jack has his own resistence and weakness, just as each enemy type does too. In battle, you control all of the Jack's attacks. Controls Overworld Wii U *Left Analog Stick: Move/Select *Right Analog Stick: Angle Camera/Scroll through text *- Button: Opens the Jack-Selecter *D-Pad (Not in Jack-Selector): Move/Select *D-Pad (In Jack-Selector): Choose which Jack you play as *A Button: Talk/Jump *B Button: Cancel/Close *X Button: Use Overworld Attack 1 *Y Button: Use Overworld Attack 2 *+ Button: Open the Menu Megamer *Left Analog Stick: Move/Select *Right Analog Stick: Angle Camera *Select: Opens the Jack-Selecter *D-Pad (Not in Jack-Selector): Move/Select *D-Pad (In Jack-Selector): Choose which Jack you play as *1 Button: Talk/Jump *2 Button: Cancel/Close *3 Button: Use Overworld Attack 1 *4 Button: Use Overworld Attack 2 *Start: Open the Menu Battle Wii U *Left Analog Stick: Select *Right Analog Stick: Select *D-Pad: Select *A Button: Choose *B Button: Cancel/Close *X Button: Used for combos *Y Button: Used for combos *+ Button: Open the Menu *- Button: N/A Megamer *Left Analog Stick: Select *Right Analog Stick: Select *D-Pad: Select *1 Button: Choose *2 Button: Cancel/Close *3 Button: Used for combos *4 Button: Used for combos *Start: Open the Menu *Select: N/A Characters Heroes and Allies Enemies Bosses Areas Forest (Area 1) The Forest is the first area in the game. It is basically the training site for each of the Jacks' abilities. Lake (Area 2) The Lake is the second area in the game, encompassing many of Water Jack's abilities. It has many enemies that do good damage against Electric Jack. Deep underwater, you fight Gatordile. Mountains (Area 3) The Mountains are an area of land encompassing many of Air Jack's abilities. Many of the enemies here do good damage to Earth Jack. Up at the apex, you fight Wingzar! Cave (Area 4) This deep, dank cave encompasses the many abilities of Earth Jack. The enemies here do good damage to Air Jack, and King Gohbling awaits you in the Ghost Shaft... Volcano (Area 5) This hot, steamly location trains Fire Jack well. The enemies here are best to be avoided when using Ice Jack. At the heart of the volcano, Lavaquake challenges you! Valley (Area 6) This cold, windy valley is a great spot for Ice Jack! Fire Jack must beware, though, for Freezor awaits those willing to challenge him. Storm (Area 7) The storm is very powerful, testing Electric Jack to his fullest! Water Jack must beware the enemies here. At the eye of the Storm, you come across Thundro, the evil God of Thunder! Power Plant (Area 8) Keep Water Jack safe, and use Electric Jack's abilities to really conquer this place! Megnelico is the one running this mad powerhouse! Windy Sky (Area 9) Flying through the sky without a worry in mind can only be performed by Air Jack! Many harsh enemies await to take down Earth Jack, including the God of Wind, Gustro Rip Current (Area 10) Pulled out to sea, you find yourself forced to fight off terrors of the deep as Water Jack, and keep Electric Jack safe at the same time! Beware the God of Water, Shakro Frozen Pit (Area 11) The first area to actually lead you somewhere useful takes you deep underground! Despite this, only Ice Jack can truly shine here, and Fire Jack must beware. Rumors of the God of Ice, Iciclo, speak of his deadly wrath... Massive Tunnel (Area 12) Even deeper undergound this Tunnel goes! Earth Jack succeeds, but Air Jack fails. Beware the God of Earth, Giro! Outer Core (Area 13) A bright light flashes befoer your eyes, and only Fire Jack can pull good weight around these parts! Beward the flaming pits that can kill almost anyone! Most of all, fear the God of Fire, Flaro! Inner Core (Area 14) Unameia (Area S) Unameia is a special zone unlocked after defeating Dragoroth! It is a distorted world created by the lost power of Dragoroth's Rod of Power, and it is the final test for all Jacks! Gallery All_Jacks.png|All of the Jacks, standing side-by-side. Trivia *The game, character, and series all have the same name, Jack Elemental Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:UniversalGaming Inc. Category:Permission Needed Category:Original Games Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Megamer Games